Sakura's Fire
by Sessho's Wife
Summary: xxCOMPLETExx Sakura is abducted by a gang on her way home from school and has to stay with their leader, Syaoran, until they can trust her. But what does romance really got to do with it? You'll see. S&S in the end! Sequel is up! BEING EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 1**

She was walking home from school when she came across an alley, filled with noise and voices. Sakura looked down it cautiously when she came across it, many guys fighting each other not far from the main street. One, with dark raven hair and peircing blue eyes, noticed her and quickly grabbed her. Sakura tried to scream but he covered her mouth with a cloth, damp and cold against her mouth.

The fluid made part of her body cave in on itself and she couldn't talk, let alone move. The boy sat her down on the ground and returned to the fight in which only resumed for a few more minutes before many guys -from the opposing team it seemed- ran away from the alley.

The one guy who had drugged her walked up to another that was clearly older and taller. His hair shone a chocolatey brown and amber eyes with specs of gold in them fell on her. She bit her lip under his intense gaze.

"Syaoran, a girl witnessed. She's over there." The drugger said, nodding in Sakura's direction.

Syaoran -the brown haired boy- nodded then walked over to Sakura, fear suddenly seen in her eyes as he picked her easily he carried her into the street and set her facing the wrong way on the front of a green motorcycle's seat. Once he was on and the other guys of his group mingled on their own bikes, they were speeding down the road and leaving sirens behind.

Sakura held onto Syaoran for dear life since she was sat facing him. He was going so fast that she couldn't tell where they were anymore. Her eyes were screwed to tightly shut for her to even attempt to figure it out. Sakura glanced over the guy's shoulder to see that many other bikes were right behind them but was a little freaked when Syaoran skidded to a stop.

The surroundings were all Sakura cared about, afraid immediatly when she didn't recognize where they were. The man stood up, her clinging hands dropping, and she glanced at her watch for the first time. As fast as they were going, it felt like time was going so slowly around them, but they had been riding for over twenty minutes.

The group assembled between the circle their bikes made. "What are we going to do about her?" asked one guy that had pure blonde hair.

"We can't let her go until we are sure that she won't tell anyone about this." Drugger-boy said.

"But where will she stay?" the blonde asked again.

Syaoran glanced back at Sakura on the bike and replied, "She'll stay with me." He wasn't sure why, but the little trouble maker seemed like she could possibly be a fine guest.

She found her voice and yelled at the five guys standing near.

"I'm sitting right here!" Sakura hollared in a you-guys-are-so-clueless kinda way. No, she shouldn't be acting this calm. Kidnapped! She was kidnapped!

"She recovered quickly." Drugger-boy smirked. "Looks like you got a strong one on your hands, Syaoran."

The coment went unappreciated, by more than just Sakura it seemed. "Shut the fuck up you marshmellow. Do you want me to replace you, Kyoshu?" Syaoran growled.

He then turned his attention to Sakura and smirked himself.

"What's your name girly!" the blonde stepped closer, hands in his pockets like he was the coolest.

God, how much she hated people like him. "Fuck off!" she yelled in reply and flipped him the bird.

"Damn! She just dissed Tamaki!" Kyoshu laughed. "I'm starting to like this girl."

Unable to control her antsy body she jumped off the bike and straitened out her jean mini-skirt with a scowl on her face. The day she actually wanted to dress up... And this happens? Where were her jeans when she needed them.

"You energetic little prick." she mumbled, meaning the one guy that was cheering her on as she bent down to fix her heels. They'd loosened on her feet and she almost twisted her ankle when she got off the bike.

Two loud steps and the leader was nearly pushing her up just by standing. "What are you doing? Get back on the bike before I handcuff you to it." Syaoran ordered.

Sakura stood up straight and sat slowly back on the bike, not wanting her freedom of space to be violated. He got back on his bike, arms on either side of her as he turned on the ignition.

"Where the hell are you taking me now?" she wimpered at Syaoran as he started to back away from the deserted building they stopped near.

"In case you weren't listening earlier, you are coming to stay with me until we know we can trust you." he smirked rudely before riding off as fast as he could. Anything to see her squirm as she clutched him in fear.

They arived over a half an hour later in front of a huge, almost-mansion, house. Syaoran got off the bike and so did Sakura, once he gave her formal permission. He wheeled the bike into a garage with about thirty other bikes and led her inside by placing one hand on her back, telling her which way to go.

"Yeah, as if I would want to get lost here." she stated when he said 'listen to me or you might get yourself lost.'

He took his hand off her and unlocked the door, letting them both in.

"If you're going to stay here I need to know your name." Syaoran announced as he watched her take off her two-inch-high heels.

The thought sent shudders through her. Why wasn't she more forboding? More uncomfortable? "And if I don't tell you my name?" she quirked, placing her heels right next to his tennies.

"Then I'll call you Chu and, let me warn you, I will get annoying."

"When you get on my nerves I'll tell you my name."

"Okay Chu. You can place your bag by the stairs."

Sakura did as she was told but was unaware that she dropped her student booklet in the process. Syaoran noticed and started to read it allowd.

" 'Sakura Kinomoto, 16, born April 1.' " he laughed as she tried to snatch it back. "And wait! There's more! 'Hobbies: dancing, listening to music.' Nice life you got there princess!"

She finally snatched back her card, having to climbed on top of him to get it. He couldn't stop laughing at her reaction.

"Just to go easy on you," he paused and then whispered the rest in her ear, "I'll still call you Chu."

"Bastard." Sakura snapped.

"Prat." Syaoran mocked.

She didn't react but instead placed her ID booklet in her skirt, the top half sticking out and pressing itself against her bare stomach, her smiling photo visible. In her moment of distraction she didn't feel his gaze on her. His eyes examining her jean mini-skirt and her tight pink tank that was light enough to see her darker pink bra. Then his gaze went to her nicely curved hips. After a moment longer Sakura could practicly feel Syaoran's gaze and stood up with a scowl.

"Pervert." she mumbled as she walked back to the pure white couch and taking a seat across from him. What else was she to do?

He tilted his head at her, staring into emerald eyes. "Why aren't you more afraid? Kind of... interesting."

Her scowl clearly told him that se was NOT going to answer him. He didn't deserve her words. Even if it was just her pathetic excuse of how home was probably worse.

There was silence between the two and Syaoran pulled out a lighter then started o play with it, lighting it and letting it go out. Sakura saw his smirk, then jumped as he trew it hard against the ground and it exploded, not terribly though. She half-screamed as she pulled her feet onto the couch and he just laughed like the evil bastard she thought he was.

"Get used to it Chu." he said, using her pet name. It suited the innocent, child-like expression on her face. "You'll be here a while."

He picked up the lighter then sat next to her.

"Your room is up the stairs. The third door on the right."

The second Syaoran said that Sakura dashed to her "room" and scanned it before locking herself inside. He had proved to be a creep and a freak, but would Sakura really find leaving better than staying. She didn't want to think about it as she crawled onto the bed and tore back a few covers.

_'Thank Kami that he gave me a room with a lock.' _she thought before drifting off to sleep in the appreciated room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 2**

Soft light was flooding the room and shining on the pale white walls. The morning sun warmed the bed, waking Sakura. She blinked away the tiredness of her eyes, blinded by sleep and sudden light. With a groan she propped herself up onto one elbow and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Chu." An oh-so-annoying-but-recognized voice from her left said, shocking her completely. It also sent a shiver down her spine, so deep and casual.

Hadn't she locked her door?

Syaoran smirked as she chose to fall back into bed rather than reply. In her rush to get away she had locked her door but she didn't check all the doors in the room. Unbeknownst to her One door connected to his room, which was just right next to hers, through the right wall. He stood up and sat on the bed next to Sakura.

"Wake up." he said, shaking her form slightly. Her face only pressed further into a pillow.

A muffled "no" was heard, so weak in comparrison to the loud girl he had brought her the day before. It was amusing. Taking further action he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up with ease as she dropped the pillow.

Listening to Sakura whine about sleep, Syaoran shifted so that he was carrying her bridal style and went over to the door to unlock it. She couldn't complain. At least he wasn't throwing her over his shoulder and was keeping her balanced.

Once out of the room he carried Sakura down the stairs and placed her on the couch. Was she ever awake now. But as a few seconds passed she seemed to change, like suddenly there was no choice but to sleep. Sakura just closed her eyes and layed down again.

"I dont want to wake up yet." she groaned. Yet she looked like she was already out she was not. Her breathing was even and her position limp and comfortable, but she had to force herself to look that way.

Syaoran sighed and stared down at her porcelin face. "I only have one more way of waking you up other than pouring very, very cold water on you." he smirked.

"Whatever."

She let herself sink into comfort when he didn't immediately do something, only thinking about what he might of meant by that. The thought quickly faded as she went off to "dream land." Syaoran got up to wake her up the way he was talking about, having to straddle her waist. When she still didn't wake he lowered himself and kissed her, mouth closed and motionless, blocking off Sakura's breathing completely. After a few seconds she pushed him off and, well, woke up.

"What the hell, dog breath!" she yelled as she stood up. Her cheeks were a furocious color of red and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. How dare he? When she was asleep!

Watching her glare only made him smile more. "I told you that I only had one more way of waking you up." he laughed as he sat back on the couch., making sure to take up enough space so she couldn't sleep again.

"I didn't think that you would kiss me!"

His eyes rolled. "Will you calm down?"

Sakura did calm down and with a scowl on her face she sat next to Syaoran. She wanted to hit him on the back on the head and _really_ make those eyes of his spin. It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a silent state of boredom. Shifting, Sakura was thinking of what she could say, despite being angry at him and not in _her own home_.

"Since you know so much about me," she started slowly and looked at him, crossing her arms. "Why don't you tell me some stuff about yourself?"

He had no objections to that. In fact, he preferred it to silence. Syaoran never had a problem sharing anything, but contradictory to that he kept secrets the best. Smiling softly he looked at the girl with auburn hair next to him.

"Ask me anything." he replied solemnly.

Imediately "How old are you?" popped out of her mouth.

"I am 16 until December."

"Do you really live hear by yourself? Don't you have family?"

"Yes I live here alone and my family is in China."

"Your lucky." Sakura pouted mentally

The tone of her voice sent a little worry through him, but e pushed it away. "How am I lucky?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, when you guys 'kidnapped' me, I was on my way home." she explained. "I have no family anywhere except for my brother, and we don't have... We're not as close as we used to be, you know?"

His lip twitched. He wanted to put his arm on her shoulder and tell her she never had to go back. But one day she would have to. It wasn't like she was really meant to be anywhere near here, surrounded by gang life when she looked so fragile. "That doesn't make me lucky, does it?"

"It does." She secretly wanted to change the subject. Even mentioning her brother made her heart squeeze and her eyes almst water.

"Anyway, you hungry?"

As if on cue her stomach growled loudly and he laughed as he got up. Syaoran showed Sakura the kitchen then made them both some food.

Then she was confused. the situation was suddenly dawning on her. One night's sleep had made her forget that she was being held captive. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura asked Syaoran abruptly as they sat and watched cartoons on his big screen t.v.

"Because you're a girl." he replied, causing Sakura to fume.

Her nails went to her thigh as she clenched her hand. "That is so typical!" she yelled as she got off the couch and took her school bag to her room.

_'Bastard!' _she thought rudely as she slammed and locked her door. _'I hate when guys go easy on me because I'm a girl!' _

"Sakura." she heard on the other side of the door. It seemed like he was hesitant.

But she didn't wait to yell back at him. "Don't call me that." she barked. "The way you say it makes me wish it wasn't my name."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but could you come out?"

"No!"

"Then I'm coming in."

She sat on her bed expecting him to break down the door and prepared herself for any loud noises. Instead there was just a soft 'click' from her left and she turned to see Syaoran coming in through the door she had thought was just a closet.

"Is that how you got in this morning?" Sakura asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Amusement flasheshed through his eyes. "Yeah. The door leads to my room. I suggest that you never go in there." he replied.

"Yeah, okay." She agreed hotly.

He stepped a little closer then stopped himself, putting his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, I called my cousin and she will be coming over to stay until you leave. She said she would bring you everything you needed, like clothes I guess."

"Anything I need to know about her?"

"Yes, Chu. 1: her name is Meiling and 2: don't worry, it's impossible to get on that girls badside unless you trash her friends."

She smiled. "Is that all?"

"Well she might bring my other cousin Eriol. He's just your typical person."

"I hope he's nothing like you." Sakura whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

"He isn't." Syaoran smirked before leaving.

The shreik of the door bell wared the two occupants in the house that someone was here. Syaoran got up and answered the door to reveal a very tall, mature girl with pigtails next to an also tall, sweet guy and about seven suitcases.

"Come on in Meiling, Eriol." he smiled. He decided mentioning the over packing would be a bad idea and Meiling smiled.

She gladly slipped passed him, not taking in a thing. "Nice, my cute little cousin. Your hospitality is better than the last time I saw you." Eriol stated.

Eriol had blue, neat hair and alluring saphire eyes.

"Call me that again and I'll show you hospitality." he scowled.

"Calm down and help Eriol with our bags." Meiling smiled joyfully as she assaulted the couch and crossed her legs, her short dress rising a bit.

Syaoran grumbled and took three bags, leaving Eriol to drag in the others. Turning around they saw that the raven haired girl had somehow disappeared on the silently. As she often did. They walked into the t.v. room to see Meiling on top of Sakura, pulling her into a tight hug.

"OH MY GAWD!" she yelled. "YOU ARE SO MORE KAWAII THAN I IMAGINED!"

"Mei! Clam down." Syaoran said.

Meiling got off Sakura and sat next to her with a huge smile. No, her cousin could not ruin her mood. Sakura just gave her a silent raise of the eyebrow, wondering how one small woman could carry that much energy.

"I'm Meiling. You are Sakura right?" she smiled even bigger - if possible, that is - with one hand held out.

Sakura took her hand and replied, "Yeah but you can call me Chu if you want. Because of Syaoran, I'm starting to get used to that."

Meiling frowned and turned towards her cousin. Eriol snorted next to Syaoran.

_'You call her Chu?' _she mouthed and Syaoran nodded.

Meiling smiled again, though confused, and turned back to Sakura.

"I'll stick to your real name."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 3**

"Meiling, I love these outfits but they're really revealing. Especially since I'm going to be here a while." Sakura said as she tried on some of the outfits.

"Sakura, seriously. You want these two single guys to drule over you. You'll get out of here easier that way." Meiling replied.

"Thanks for the encouragment." she said sarcasticly in reply.

"Well, I'll put it like this. The more you dress up, the more these guys will trust you. That means you'll be let go sooner."

"That makes more sence."

"So Sakura, got a boyfriend at home?"

"No. I don't date much."

Meiling was shocked to hear what Sakura had said.

"But you're gorgeous! If I had a body like yours I'd be married by now." she practicly yelled.

Right then there was a knock on the door then a certain someone barged in, with Sakura in nothing but a bra and mini-skirt.

"You could've waited for a reply!" Meiling yelled as she block Syaoran's veiw of Sakura as she got a shirt on.

"...Sorry." he paused before leaving again, a blush forever on his cheek.

He headed down stairs where Eriol noticed his flushed face.

"Yo Syaoran. What hapened?" he asked from the couch.

"Nothing." he murmured before sitting as far away from his cousin as possible.

"Fine. I'll ask Meiling." he smirked.

Eriol ran upstairs and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply before going in.

"Syaoran's blushing Mei. What happened up here?" he laughed.

"He's seriously blushing!" Sakura yelled then laughed.

"He walked in on Sakura changing." Meiling told him. "But that's the first time he's blushed after seeing that kind of thing."

They all went downstairs, Sakura behind Meiling and Eriol. When Syaoran came into veiw Sakura felt some heat of her own rise to her cheeks. He was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt that was white with gray striped and a black vest like they had on old tuxes, which was black. His black pants were dressy too. Only now did she notice that Eriol was wearing the same kind of thing. Her and Meiling both were wearing short, devine dresses of red and pink.

"You guys ready?" Syaoran asked. "The other guys are probably already there and it's a long ride."

"We're ready." Meiling replied to him and Eriol nodded.

"Then let's go. Sakura, you come with me so that I can explain."

"Okay." Sakura replied before all of them headed to two seperate - bemers! - cars.

-

-

-

"And that is what's going on." Syaoran finished explaining.

"Do you know how fucking messed up that is?" Sakura yelled in reply.

"Yeah but how else are we going to do it? It's not as easy as people make it out to be."

"You're right. But still, it's a little screwy."

Just then they arrived at a grand home - or should I say mansion - and they parked the car before meeting up with Meiling and Eriol.

"So Sakura, you know what to do right?" Eriol asked with Meiling on his arm.

"Yeah. Me and Meiling pretend to be your dates then we leave to go find the disc while you guys are attacking the owner of the house - Midori or something like that - and whoever that guy is, he's the one who threw this ball in order to celebrate getting the disc. But before that we have to act like guest then at midnight - which is in two hours - we all meet at the bottom of the grand stairs and that's when the plan goes into action." was Sakura's very long reply.

"Exactly! I didn't even get it the first time it was explained to me." Meiling smiled.

"Okay, now let's go."

Sakura held onto Syaoran's arm the same way Meiling did to Eriol and they headed inside to get this plan in action. After awhile Sakura let go of Syaoran's arm while talking to someone and wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be when Syaoran grabbed hold of her hand. They left that person and he took her towards the hall, which was pretty empty. It turns out that his cell was going off, which meant that someone could of gotten caught. He answered it quickly.

"Hey." he spoke quietly.

-Other person speaking-

"Really? That easy?"

-Other person again-

"You're where?"

-Other person... again-

"We'll be right there."

Syaoran hung up and grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand again then led her outside to where the cars were. Or car now because Meiling and Eriol's car wasn't there. Once they were both seated and he started driving he explained.

"Meiling called me. She said that she was trying to find a restroom but instead found the disc. Easy take kind of thing. Midori had it on display and the room was empty. Eriol and Meiling are already on their way back to the house."

"But we were only there ten minutes! It couldn't be that easy. There has to be some kind of trick of something." Sakura complained.

"No trick. If Meiling was forced to do that or something she always made sure I knew. And I heard Eriol in the background cheering." Syaoran told her.

"Easy as that?"

"Yep."

"Fuck! I wanted to do something."

Just then a gun was shot at them but it didn't get threw the bullet proof windows.

"Looks like you'll get to do something after all." he said as he crashed the car into the motorcycle that was shooting at them.

Threw Sakura's window she saw the guy drop his guns, but she also saw more guys coming. Syaoran already knew and reved the engine.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Sakura.

"Why would you ask somethig like that now!" she yelled.

"Because I'm going to flip the car. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah but I don't trust your driving!"

"Good enough!"

Syaoran reved the car again and pressed the gas, smoke from the tries following as he speeded towards the edge of the road. The front of the car got caught in a small revine and the car did flip, but since the revine was so small it practicly slingshotted them back onto the tires of the car. The guys were still shooting at them while Syaoran called Eriol.

"Get your asses down here!" he yelled into the phone, causing Sakura to cringe slightly.

He hung up and turned towards her.

"Get out of the car." he said. "Trust me. The car is bullet proof and they can't even get you."

She did get out of the car, but not before taking a gun fron the back seat and getting a "hey!" from Syaoran.

"I know what I'm doing." Sakura told him before quietly closing the door and dropping to the ground.

He got out of the car on her side right then an saw her climbing under the car. She shot at the guys, unseen because of the tall grass, and hit one in the chest. Syaoran crawled up right next to her and followed her lead. They lowered the number a shooting men by seven dy the time Eriol and Meiling got there - just to crash into the last two. They were pinned under the car - most likely dead - while Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol all ran towards each other.

"I say we take their bikes." was the first thing that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"I agree." Eriol replied.

Meiling and Syaoran nodded and all four of them got on four different bikes. Syaoran was the first to go, followed quickly by Sakura, Meiling and Eriol coming side by side. Sakura, remembering the way back to the house, was the first one there but only a minute later came Syaoran. When the other two came Meiling jumped off her bike and ran to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. A little sore from when _somebody _flipped the car."

"Hey. You said yout trusted me." Syaoran cut in.

"I also said that I didn't trust your driving."

"Watever. So how'd you know what to do in the open fire?"

"Spy movies." Sakura giggled in reply.

Nobody spoke, but istead started laughing.

-

-

-

"So what is so special about this disc?" Sakura asked after finishing her shower and heading down stairs.

"The disc has all the locations of gang members who retired and had kids." Eriol replied. "Midori was planning on using it to find the kids of the best gang members and taking them, knowing that they would have to atleast get some fighting genes from their parents."

"What do you guys need it for?"

"We just got it so that he couldn't recrute them and so that we could get some Wolf members to warn the parents."

"Wolf?"

"That's our gang."

Sakura's mouth looked like a line, as if she was trying not to laugh.

"So can we take a look now?" she asked.

"It's up to Syaoran." Meiling said subtly.

* * *

**WooHoo! You guys gave me so many reviews! Just so you know it takes me awhile to update so... yeah. Anyway! Here's your preveiw:**

_"Okay, let's take a look at that disc." Syaoran said as he put it into the DvD player._

_"About time!" Sakura cheered as she jumped over the couch and landed perfectly next to him._

_He pressed play and it showed a picture of a young guy with light hair and bluish eyes. Next to the picture was writing that said: Fujitaka K. Now 32 and located in Tomoedo Japan. Has a son and a daughter._

_"Holy shit!" Sakura screamed, tears pricking at her eyes. "That's my dad."_

**Hope you like that so far! Get me to 30 reviews and I'll update again! Chaoi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, let's take a look at that disc." Syaoran said as he put it into the DvD player.

"About time!" Sakura cheered as she jumped over the couch and landed perfectly next to him.

He pressed play and it showed a picture of a young guy with light hair and bluish eyes. Next to the picture was writing that said: Fujitaka K. Now 32 and located in Tomoedo Japan. Has a son and a daughter.

"Holy shit!" Sakura screamed, tears pricking at her eyes. "That's my dad."

"I knew it!" Syaoran yelled and jumped in the air. "You were way to good of a shot earlier to get that from spy movies!"

He stopped immediately when he heard a small sob and turned towards Sakura. Her head was bent and her hands were in her lap.

"Sakura?" Meiling asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"He never told me." she said so quietly that only Syaroan actually heard what she had said.

Sakura got up so suddenly that no one expected it and she ran off to her room. Syaoran ran after her but only got to her door after she locked it. He went into his room to the other door but when he tried to open was when he learned that she had blocked it. In side the room she wazs sitting on a chair that was shoved under the door knob.

"Sakura." Syaoran said softly as he leaned closer to the wood of the door.

"Go away!" she yelled in reply.

"Listen, I know what it's like to feel lied to. Not to feel able to trust the one person who meant everything to you. To feel like your whole life has been fake. I understand that he is your dad and that you care about him. But Sakura, that was his past. You knew him afterwards, when he was a married man, a father, _your_ father. I'm the only one here Sakura, let me in."

"Would you listen to what I have to say?"

"It's the least I could do, after that long speech and all." he said, slightly chuckled.

Sakura moved the chair away from the door after standing up and Syaoran let himself in, wrapping his arms around her the second he could. That was what did it. She let everything out, cried against him.

"Ever since I was little, he said that all his life he had never hurt anyone." she sniffed. "I would always ask him that when someone hurt me and he lied. Never once have I ever thought otherwise but now... now I know who he really was."

Syaoran let go of her as she slowly stepped away, eyes still connected with the ground. He pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, causing her to look back at him.

_'I...I feel like-like kissing her.' _he stuttered mentally then looked at the wall to his left.

"We, uh... We should go back down stairs." he said, refusing to let urges go any further.

Syaoran left with Sakura right behind him. They went down stairs to the others and then they continued watching what was on the disc.

The next day they spent calling all the old gang leaders - not including Sakura's - and by the time they finshed it was midnight.

--

I had been about four days since Sakura was kidnapped and Syaoran had been avoiding her like she was the plague. Well, most of the time anyway. Whenever she was asleep he would come into her room and watch her silently. Sakura had just woken up minutes ago and headed down stairs with a yawn, still dressed in her skimpy night dress. Syaoran was in the kitchen, sitting tiredly with a bowl of ceral in front of him. Meiling was as cheery as a chipmunk and Eriol was still asleep. Smart boy. Sakura sat across from Syaoran an stole a bite of his cereal, being more awake than him. He continued to eat as if nothing happened while she just smirked. She walked back around the table until she was right behind him then quietly bent down to his ear.

"WAKE UP LI!" she yelled loudly, causing Syaoran to jump and drop his spoon.

He looked at Sakura then got up, walking loudly into the living room. She turned towards him and looked like she was going to cry.

"Stop avoiding me." she said loud enough so that he would hear but quiet enough so that Meiling couldn't hear from the restroom. "It's been almost three days since you've even talked to me. I hate it. Tell me what's going on."

With a sad smile he turned half way towards her, so that she only saw his profile - the side of his face - before replying.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." was what he said, his voice matching his fading smile.

_'I'm sorry.' _he thought as he walked out the door of the house.

--

Nobody had seen Syaoran since the day Sakura confronted him, and that was three days ago! Sakura hadn't left her room since the night they had fought and everything in her mind was jumbled. Why was she so rude? Why didn't she just leave him alone? Why did she feel this way towards him being gone? Why did she feel this way towards him period? She still hadn't talked to her dad to tell him she was okay, even though she was allowd to. She sat in her room, debating whether or not to let everything go, when she heard the door downstairs shut. Sakura knew for a fact that no one had left, did that mean _HE _was home? With a smile she ran as fast as she could down stairs and when she saw Syaoran standing there tiredly she pretended to be tired too. It _was _early in the morning after all. His attention was immediatly on her and she saw a smile spread across his lips. She felt her stomach do flip-flops as her heart speeded up. She smiled back at him then headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Syaoran watched her sift through the fridge, for once not noticing her short and tanktop but just noticing _her_ in general.

"Good morning!" the yell of a very awake Meiling came fron the hall.

"Morning Mei!" Syaoran yelled back, earning a scream of joy from his cousin.

"Ohmygawd! Syaoran! You're home." she said all in one breath.

"Just walked in the door."

As Meiling got closer to him her smile faded.

"You smell! Go take a fucking shower you pig!" she yelled, causing Sakura to laugh from the other side of the kitchen.

"So glad I'm far away from him." she giggled.

Syaoran walked right up to her and hugged her with a smirk.

"There! Now you smell too." he laughed.

"Can you let go of me now?" Sakura whined.

"Nope. Believe it or not, I missed your complaints and random fits where you lock me out of your room."

"Yeah, and I missed the way you always seem to cause my random fits." she said sarcasticly, even though that wasn't really supposed to be. "Now let go of me."

Syaoran finally did let go and with a "blech" Sakura followed him upstairs so that they could take a shower - seperately of course!

--

"Mei, are we going to be doing another mission thingymajig?" Sakura asked as she dressed Sakura up in very exact clothing.

"No but two more people are coming to stay here for awhile and they are very important to me and Eriol." she replied.

"Ah, the relationships."

"Correct and they're going to be here any minute and I want everyone to look nice because we are going out once they get changed." she said then tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "You're done."

Sakura looked in the mirror. She was wearing a corset like top which was white with pink designs and a black flirty skirt that was just above mid-thigh. She could see her belly button with her peircing filling that space perfectly. Her hair was slightly curled, framing her face like a perfect picture. Her lips were lightly glossed and eyes shimering with glitter stuff. Just then the door bell rang and Sakura was running down the stairs before Meiling could react. She just beat Eriol to the door and had the pleasure of answering the door.

"Hello." she greeted the two that stood there. "Come on in."

The girl was tall, but still a few inches shorter than Sakura. She had purple hair and amethist eyes with the clothes to match.

The boy was really tall, but - as Sakura had noticed - was shorter than Syaoran. He had plain blue eyes and silky black hair.

"I'm Sakura." she said as the others came to help with the others' bags.

"I'm Tomoyo, Eriol's girlfriend, and this is Ryubuki. He's dating Meiling." the girl said.

"Call me Ryu." Ryu said afterwards.

"So are you Syaoran's girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked quite loudly.

"We're not dating." the two scowled in unison.

_'But I wish we were.' _they both thought but then realized what was running through their minds.

"Umm... I'll be right back. Girl thing." Sakura lied then ran upstairs.

"That's odd." Meiling shrugged. "I happen to know for a fact that she isn't on her period."

"Meiling!" all three guys yelled together as Tomoyo just giggled.

Sakura had ran into the only bathroom that wasn't in anyone's room and ran the faucet. Once she was sure it was cold she splashed her face. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off with when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" she yelled and quickly dried her face then made sure her make-up was okay before answering the door.

On the other side of the door was Syaoran, looking a bit nervous.

"Umm, Sakura?" he asked, not knowing exactly how he was supposed to do this.

"Yeah?" she asked hopeful.

"W-we are about to go so I just came to get you." Syaoran lied his ass off.

"Oh, okay. Let's go then."

They headed downstairs together and saw that everyone was dressed up almost casual. Just then did she notice Syaoran's out fit. He wore a long sleeve dress shirt again but this time his sleeves were rolled up until just below his elbows and there were still gray strips on the white shirt.

_'It's probably the same shirt.' _she thought.

He was also wearing jeans, his hair messy as could be to finish everything off. Everyone else was dressed pretty mush the same, like average teens.

"Idea!" Tomoyo shreiked. "Let's take the bikes instead of two seperate cars."

"I like the idea, but that's only because I would get to ride with Meiling pressed against me." Ryu said pervertedly.

"Lecher!" Tomoyo giggled. "But I like the idea. We could pair off and take three bikes."

"AS long as we get going people!" Syaoran said.

Everyone headed outside, agreeing on the bikes thing. Syaoran walked up to Sakura slightly flushed.

"You could take your own bike if you wanted. I mean, you don't have to ride with me." he said generously.

A smile spread across her lips.

"Nah. I think I'll ride with you."

"Okay." he smiled as they headed over to his motorcycle.

* * *

**That's chapter 4 y'all. That sounded so country. Anywayz, herez your preveiw:**

_"Meiling!" Sakura laughed. "Stop making out with Ryu. You might give Eriol and Tomoyo ideas."_

_"Uh Sakura." Syaoran cut in. "Too late for that."_

_Sakura looked to the left. He was right. They had only been in the movie theater for twenty minutes and the two singles were surrounded by make-out sessions._

_"Um. Syaoram? By any chance could we go?"_

_"Yeah." _

_And with that they left._

**What did ya think? Anyway, 33 reviews and you can read more.

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 5**

"Meiling!" Sakura laughed. "Stop making out with Ryu. You might give Eriol and Tomoyo ideas."

"Uh Sakura." Syaoran cut in. "Too late for that."

Sakura looked to the left. He was right. They had only been in the movie theater for twenty minutes and the two singles were surrounded by make-out sessions.

"Um. Syaoran? By any chance could we go?"

"Yeah."

And with that they left.

"Do you still want to watch a movie?" he asked once they were out of the theater.

"Nah. The so spoiled that for me." she replied, the last part was slightly joking.

"You want to go to the mall?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura dragged him to the bike and they were gone within seconds of that. She held tightly onto Syaoran, a little freaked out when it came to his driving - especially when they were on the motorcycle. it took ten minutes to get to the mall, but this mall Sakura recognized. This mall was only four blocks away from her house, and this was the mall where Touya - her brother for those of you who are forgetful - worked. She was a little worried about seeing him, but more worried about him seeing Syaoran and her together. For support she grabbed his hand, even though he didn't know why, and they went inside.

--

After 25 minutes of walking around they came across the pet store. Sakura still thought that a pet store in a mall was weird but it was okay.

"Hey! We should get a dog." she said to Syaoran hopefully.

"We can't right now but maybe some other time." he replied.

"I'm going to hold you on that."

Just then Sakura noticed a familiar face - an angry one if I might add - and her smile shank. Her brother had already seen the two and was walking towards them, slightly delayed because of the croud.

"I'm so dead." she whispered as he finally stood in front of them.

She kept eye contact with her brother and then turned to Syaoran.

"Run." she mouthed almost playfully.

He got the picture once he noticed the Touya - having been watching the dogs in the window - and he ran, Sakura right behind him and still holding his hand. Touya was running after them but it was harder for him to get through the crowds. They made it out into the parking lot and to the bike when Touya finally got there. He was about ten feet away from Sakura and Syaoran, who were sitting on the seat of the bike.

"Touya, do me a favor? Tell everyone I'm safe." she smiled before they rode off.

They started heading home, well, Syaoran's home anyway. And when they got there he went into question mode.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Eww!" Sakura yelled. "No way, that was my brother."

"Why didn't you want to go home with him? I thought that you wanted to get out of here as soon as you could."

"But I made friends with you guys. I'd hate to leave without saying goodbye."

"But we kidnapped you."

"No, _you _kidnapped me, but I can tell that you're okay." she smiled. "Anyway, I'm hungry."

Sakura went into the kitchen and came back out with a candy bar that she had made they guys buy. Syaoran had gone up to his room, she could tell by the music blasting from upstairs. The doorbell rang and she answered it - figuring that he couldn't hear it - to reveal a total stranger to her. Whoever that guy was - he was bald and fat - covered her mouth with a cloth just like Syaoran's gang did before, and he dragged her to a van where others loaded her in. With all her might she tried to scream, hoping that Syaoran would hear, but nothing came out. Nothing came out but tears from her eyes, then everything went black.

--

Sakura woke up in a small room with the paint peeling off the walls and she was in a small bed. The only other thing in the room other than the bed was a chair in the corner of the room. Just then a guy - about 25 with black hair and brown eyes - walked in the room.

"Hello girlie." he smiled almost evily. "If you were in the Li boy's home than you must know where he put my disc. Want to tell me?"

"Bite me! I don't know nothin about a disc." she lied. "And the only reason I was there is because i'm friends with Tomoyo."

"Is that so? Or are you just lying to me?"

"I don't lie."

"Is that so?"

"Would you stop saying 'is that so?' " she barked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"As if." she said even though Sakura had a good idea.

"I truly doubt that. I know for a fact that you were at my party, celebrating the posession of the disc."

"I don't want to be at any party you ever have."

"Well that's too bad for you, because tonight, you will be my date to the ball."

And with that he left, leaving a terrible first impression behind with him.

--

It turned out that Syaoran had fallen asleep listening to his music and was only awoken when Meiling ran into his room and screamed.

"Syaoran! Wake up, god damnit! Midori kidnapped Sakura!" she half cried, half yelled.

Hearing the words "Midori kidnapped Sakura" got him up right away.

"Are you sure?" he asked urgently.

"Yes I'm sure! We found one of his necklaces on the doorknob and Sakura isn't here!"

"Fuck!" was the only thing he had managed to say as he thought of what to do.

Then it dawned on him. Midori was having a ball tonight, and the ball was date only, meaning... He had to take Sakura to the ball.

"Get everyone dressed up nice. Suits and evening gowns. We have a party to crash." he instructed.

Meiling got started right away, and Syaoran cursed himself for turning the music up to loud. If he hadn't, he would of heard them.

* * *

**I don't exactly love this chapter but it might end up being one of my best. Anyway, the next chapter is filled with a deadly mix of ballroom dancing and openfire. But that's not all. Here's you chapter 6 preveiw:**

_The gown seemed as if it was silk, it was elegant with slits up to her knee that had lace covering it. There were no sleeves but instead long gloves, sequins around the edge. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind, against wearing the dress that is. There were so many doubts about whether or not Syaoran and the others were even going to save her. But mostly is Syaoran going to save her?_

_"Are you ready girl?" she heard the evil voice of her kidnapper from the other side of the door._

_She was, she was dressed and sick of being in this small room. She was ready to be saved though, not go to a ball._

_"I'm ready." she said back softly, wondering if it was the dress she was wearing that made her sound so sophistocated. _

'Let's do this.' _she thought with a smirk before being escoted to the ball._

**So that was the preview. What does little Sakura have up her sleeve, hmm? I need 35 reveiws to continue! That's letting you go easy too.

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 6**

The gown seemed as if it was silk, it was elegant with slits up to her knee that had lace covering it. There were no sleeves but instead long gloves, sequins around the edge. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind, against wearing the dress that is. There were so many doubts about whether or not Syaoran and the others were even going to save her. But mostly is Syaoran going to save her?

"Are you ready girl?" she heard the evil voice of her kidnapper from the other side of the door.

She was, she was dressed and sick of being in this small room. She was ready to be saved though, not go to a ball.

"I'm ready." she said back softly, wondering if it was the dress she was wearing that made her sound so sophistocated.

_'Let's do this.'_ she thought with a smirk before being escoted to the ball.

--

"So everyone knows what to do?" asked Syaoran before they set out to save Sakura.

They all nodded and paired off to take three seperate cars. They were all in disguise, wearing anything from wigs to colored contacts to fake glasses. It would be harder for Syaoran to get into the ball because he didn't have a date but he had a plan. That, and the blueprints of Midori's house - which he stole months ago. It was a fifteen minute drive from Syaoran's place to Midori's and the second they got there Syaoran headed to the side of the house, where there was a forgotten door. He made his way to the ballroom, which was a stroy below him, and from his place at the top of the stairs he spotted Sakura. She was dancing with a very drunk Midori right in the middle of the room. He weaved between couples dancing until he reached the two then tapped Midori on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Syaoran asked in a falsetto, knowing he wouldn't be recognized with his black wig and glasses.

"Yes, I would hate to keep this beauty all to myself." Midori replied.

Midori walked off and Syaoran started to waltz with Sakura.

"You look stunning." he said honestly, his hand placed firmly in the small of her back.

"Thank you but I rather not be here." she scowled in reply.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out Chu."

Her gaze locked with his and she smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come." Sakura said, obviously joking.

"The others are here to. We don't really have a plan other than open fire or walk out the front door." Syaoran said in a hushed tone.

"I pick walk."

"Then let's go!"

They ran towards the door but didn't make it all the way before a gun was pointed at Syaoran's head.

"Where do you think you're going with Midori's trinket?" the bald guy from before asked, his finger on the trigger.

"Out for some air, mind you?" he replied.

"I don't think so."

The bald guy was so focused on Syaoran that he didn't notice Sakura take two bulky guns out of her dress that were strapped where the dress was frilly. She pointed them right at the guy and smirked.

"I would put my gun down if I were you, Yokushi." she said, knowing his name from earlier when they were introduced.

Yokushi dropped his gun but in a swift move shot off to the right and hit Eriol - who was standing nearby - in the stmch, but not fatally. The bullet only skinned him really but at the sound of a gun fiering the music stopped and their were several guns in the croud. The others ran away for safety. The six of them - Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Ryu and Eriol - were all armed and there were only eight of Midori's men around.

"Now this seems unfair." Sakura joked. "Midori has chickened out on us."

"Not yet, I haven't!" came Midori's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

In surprise Sakura shot in his direction and two bullets drove painfully into his chest - not where the heart is - and right shoulder. He was down in seconds, writhing in pain as two of his gun men went to help him - taking him to a place away from flying bullets. That's when everything went insane. Sakura and Syaoran - who were easy to kill at the moment - ran behind tables and knocked them over for protection. Bullet's from Midori's men were shot and only one hit Ryu in the arm. Sakura shot Yokushi, right in the head, and he fell limp. She shot other guys in non-fatal places though and cursed when one of her guns was out. She threw that one and took the other one, watching the bullets intently as Syaoran shot down one more man. Meiling and Tomoyo were terrible shots and wasted their bullets quickly, having no choice now but to let the others take over. Ryu had gotten shot three times now - twice in the arm and once in the leg - but managed to kill one guy. Eriol hadn't gotten shot anymore but hadn't killed any men because he forgot to load his gun. That left Sakura and Syaoran for the last two. She ran behind things, ocasionally shooting, until she reached Tomoyo and Meiling.

"You guys okay?" she whispered as one more guy fell.

They nodded and she stood completely up, not covered anymore. Her arm outstretched and gun in her hand, she fired her last bullet and hit the last guy right in the temple. Kill. The blood from all the dead had splattered on got mostly on her dress. Now, instead of looking elegant, she looked like a killer bride. She dropped the gun and collapsed, blacking out completely.

--

Waking up in a room you don't recognize is one thing but waking up in a room you don't recognize but know is another. Sakura Kinomoto woke up in a room completely unknown to her but one door to her left gave away where she was. She was in Syaoran's room, in his bed nonetheless. She got up and walked out the door, then quietly down the stairs. Everyone was half asleep on the couch, not even noticing her presence.

"What a terrible sight." she smiled, catching the more awake people's attention.

"You're awake!" Meiling cheered.

"Yes I am Ms. point-out-the-obvious." she giggled.

She sat down next to the completely asleep Syaoran with an almost evil smile on her face.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled in his ear then quickly moved away slightly incase he reacted differently.

"Huh?" he groaned, away the sleep.

He looked confused at first but then just tired.

"I'm going to bed." he groaned as he got up and headed upstairs.

* * *

**I'm going to get right to the point. Here's your preview:**

_"I think he's gone coo-coo bananas." Meiling whispered to Tomoyo and Sakura._

_"Think!" Sakura yelled. "I know he has!"_

_"I agree with Sakura." Tomoyo whispered._

_"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled from down the hall._

_"RUN!" all the girls screamed as they ran off to random rooms in the house. _

_Syaoran chased Sakura, who was laughing as she ran up the stairs then back down._

**There you go. 40 reviews and I'll update when I finish the chapter.**

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 7**

"I think he's gone coo-coo bananas." Meiling whispered to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Think!" Sakura yelled. "I know he has!"

"I agree with Sakura." Tomoyo whispered.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled from down the hall.

"RUN!" all the girls screamed as they ran off to random rooms in the house.

Syaoran chased Sakura, who was laughing as she ran up the stairs then back down. While he was asleep Sakura and the girls took the liberty of doing his make-up but only one was stupid enough to write 'Sakura was hear' on his forehead in lipstick. Stupid meaning Sakura. She made it to the kitchen on one side of the table with Syaoran on the other. Which ever way she moved, he moved, causing her to be blocked. She screamed when Syaoran charged towards her and grabbed her.

"Let go!" she laughed as she tried to move away.

"No!" he yelled laughing just as much.

"I'll wash it off if you let go!"

"Deal.'' he said and rushed her into the closest restroom.

She drenched a cloth in cold water as he sat on the counter and then started to wash his face. The ey shadow was easy to get off after the fake eye lashes, the blush was a little more challenging and the lipstick wouldn't come off at all. Sakura threw the towel against the mirror, surprising Syaoran when the cold splatter hit his back.

"The lipstick won't come off." she groaned and sunk to the floor.

"Well how do girls usually get it off?" he yelled, jumping off the counter and aproached her.

"It's not that easy. Girls kiss people all day long or talk."

"That'll work."

Syaoran grabbed her arm and went to his knees in front of her as his lips grasped hers. The shock left Sakura the second she felt him press harder against her lips and she opened her mouth. His tongue met hers and electricity pulsed evenly through each of them, unknown to the other. After a while they broke apart relunctantly and she blushed crimson.

"Uh.." Sakura stammered then offered a question. "Make-up off?"

She left Syaoran sitting on the bathroom floor but didn't get far, bumping into someone outside the door.

**Earlier...(while Syaoran and Sakura were in the restroom)**

The doorbell rang and since Ryu was the only one nearby he went to go answer it. On the other side of the door was a tall fit guy about 18 years of age with raven colored hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Is Sakura here?" her asked in a calm, yet crude, voice.

"Uh, yeah." Ryu thought for a second. "Come in and I'll go get her."

The man came in and sat on the couch while Ryu headed to the bathroom where Sakura was. He almost made it before the door opened and a flustered Sakura ran into him blindly.

"Sorry Ryu." she said quickly and turned around to walk the other way when Syaoran came out,too.

"What were you two doing in there?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"nothing." they said in unison, Syaoran glaring and Sakura with her head down.

"Before I forget. Sakura there's someone here to see you. And Syaoran, I need to steal you."

They both nodded and Sakura headed to the living room while the two boys went upstairs. She stopped in her tracks once she saw who was there.

"What do you want Tama?" she scowled, not looking him in the eye.

"What? No hug?" Tama smiled with his arms out to her.

"Three feet buddy."

Sakura pushed him back and waited for him to answer her question. As if it just dawned on him he replied.

"I came to get you." he spoke softly, reaching out to stroke her hair with his fingers.

She flinched away and he missed her, causing a terrible look to cross his once peaceful face.

"What's wrng Sakura?" he smirked once again, only this time more cruely. "Holding a grudge against me won't help you."

Within the last three words he slammed her against the wall harshly, causing her vision to waver as his hand covered her mouth. Sakura clawed at Tama's arm, causing him only to press harder against her, cutting her bottom lip open. She brased herself against the wall and kicked him away with both feet, holding onto his arm for lift. He stumbled but caught his feet again, only giving Sakura a few three seconds to retaliate before using his forearm to cut off her breath. With Tama's arm against her throat so tight she lost vision again and felt very light-headed. With the little breath she had, she spoke.

"T-Tama... I don't... I lo-love some..one else." she cried.

The words hit him like a rock and he stumbled back, letting her fall to the ground. He retaliated slowly then paced his way out of the house. Sakura sat there, going in and out of conciousness before a shrill scream pingedc in the room and she went black completely. She heard feet husstling and yells,then an ambulance. The loaded her in and allowed only one person allowed to ride with her. She didn't know who, but they held her hand the whole way. She coughed, the only concious ability available to her except hearing, and could tell there was blood in her mouth. Right before she blacked,she heard the person accompanying her say just three words.

"_Hold on Sakura._"

* * *

**The end. Sakura died. Sorry to all of you. . . . . Just kidding! here's your preview.**

_It seemed like weeks that Sakura was unconcious now. Maybe months. It turned out that Tama had broke a few bones slamming her against the wall, and some more crutial damage. Sakura was dreaming, she knew it couldn't be real, none of it could. She was trapped in a world full of..._

**I'm going to leave you hanging on that one. Most of the next chappie will be her unconcious state.

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 8**

It seemed like weeks that Sakura was unconcious now. Maybe months. It turned out that Tama had sprained a few bones slamming her against the wall, and some more crutial damage. Sakura was dreaming, she knew it couldn't be real, none of it could. She was trapped in a world full of...

...Nonsence.

"Where the hell am I!?" she yelled at the green colored sky.

The purple trees seemed to follow her or something as she ran. It was that or she wasn't moving at all. Looking around she saw a blue fox sitting near her and staring. She stopped trying to run and walked to it. This time she actually came closer to her goal. The blue little fox made a cat sound then became huge.

"What the hell?"

--

Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo were in the hospital room. The only reason they were allowed at all was because Syaoran said that they were married and that the others were cousins. Sakura had been out for only a day but it felt longer. Doctors said that she was just comatose because of treatment and that she should wake up soon. Syaoran felt terrible after watching the way she sqirmed in the ambulance.

Meiling layed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked at her and sighed.

"Syaoran, hon." she said sadly. "Sakura _will_ wake up. You heard the doctors."

"I know but I just feel terrible." he groaned.

"Promise me something?" Meiling said as she sat on the arm of his chair.

Syaoran nodded and looked back down at Sakura.

"When she wakes up, tell her you love her."

"Meiling."

"Not right away Syaoran. Just... Soon, okay? She's going to want to go home and you won't have her anymore."

--

Sakura sighed as she sat down on a rock. It desolved under her and she shreiked. At least it was better than the flying tree stumps. She got of the yellow grass and walked around some more. Frustrated, she kicked a rock and it ricocheted. It hit her in the head and she growled at the stupid forest.

"How the hell did I get here?" she whispered.

A loud familiar voice boomed from somewhere and she strained her ears.

"She's going to want to go home and you won't have her anymore." It said.

"Meiling!" She yelled. "Can you hear me?"

There was silence and Sakura sighed. She sat down on another rock, this one staying solid.

"Of course you can't hear me. This can't be real." she whispered.

"I know that, Mei." Syaoran's voice said above her. "I just don't want that to happen."

"It will."

"Shut up." Ryu's voice came. "If you two ramble on any longer I'm going to die."

There was silence and Sakura was tortured. The rambling voices were still better than the silence. She got up and walked around. She came across a lake and a waterfall. When she looked into the water her reflection showed something else. Sakura screamed and fell in. Next thing she knew she was screaming in a hospital bed. She covered her face with her hands and tried to breath as tears came down her face. A hand stroked her hair but she ignored it. She was in pain and wished she was back in that dream world. At least there she didn't hurt so bad.

"Sakura? Do you need a nurse?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I'm good." Sakura said softly. "I just want to go home."

* * *

**To all me readers. I can not give you a preview this time because that would ruin the story. Sorry. BTW, its not near done**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's Fire **

**Chapter 9:**

Sakura got Tomoyo to drop her off near her house after she was finally released and got her stuff packed. With a sad hug goodbye, Sakura took her two suitcases and started to walk the remaining half a block to her front door. As much as she wanted to stay with Syaoran (wink, wink) and the others, she just couldn't do it anymore. All the kidnapping, the guys, the running. It wasn't exactly getting to her, but it was the fact that this all started with them drugging her and kidnapping her. Sakura opened her front door to a sad, gloom and doom group. It was as if every one of her friends was invited everyday to mope.

"Everyone out before I call the cops." She joked sadly and the group came alive.

Many people got up and hugged her, yelling her name in surprise. A guilty face stood still in the living room, not wanting to be noticed more then neccisary. But that was to late as Sakura broke from the croud, slapping Tama as she reached him.

"Why'd you have to show up?" Sakura yelled as tears came down her cheeks, surprising a good number of the group. "The only reason I'm even here is because of you! Now leave before I really call the cops."

Tama bowed his head and left, leaving the crying Sakura standing with her back to him. Once she heard the door close she grabbed her to suitcases and ran upstairs to her room. What was she supposed to do now? Sakura sat on her bed and stared at the two suitcases filled with the clothes and gifts she was given over the time she spent with Syaoran and the others. How long has it been? She figured that it was somewhere just above a month. After a while she dug through her school bag and found her cell phone, calling Tomoyo. She picked the phone after the second ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Tomoyo, how's it going without me?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone's moping around. It's as if they're just zombies. Especially Syaoran."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has only been out of his room twice."

"It's only been an hour."

"I know. That's what's weird. He's never been in there longer than ten minutes unless he's sleeping."

"Maybe he's sleeping?"

"I doubt it."

"You do understand that I had to leave sometime, right?"

"I know, but I don't think Syaoran understands that."

"Tell him I'm sorry, but if I stayed any longer I would of never left."

"I think he would of liked that better." Tomoyo joked.

"I got to go call my brother, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" Sakura said, saddened by the last comment.

"Yeah, call me."

Both girls hung up and sdakura ran downstairs to get the house phone. Everyone left, leaving the house abnormally quiety. After dialing her brothers number she waited for an answer. His wife Kaho picked up.

"Hi Kaho." Sakura smiled, though she couldn't see.

"Sakura! I'll go get Touya." Kaho yelled then put down the phone.

Sakura waited, hearing yells in the background. Another minute later her brother's voice entered her mind.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Did that bastard do anything to you?" He babbled.

"Calm down Touya, I can hear you glaring." She joked. "I'm fine. It's not like I was kidnapped."

Sakura heard her words and Touya's voice faded. She _was_ kidnapped, she noticed, but just decided to stay there. If anything she had lot's of fun.

"Sakura? You there?" She heard as she snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah." She shook her head.

"I asked you why were you in the hospital. Did that guy put you in there?"

"NO! Tama was the one who did that!"

"What the hell did he do?"

"Touya, I got to go." Sakura said nervously and hung up.

She sighed as she flopped down on the couch. Everything was so frustrating. Her doorbell rang and she tiredly got up to answer it. On the other side of the thick oak was Syaoran. Sakura smiled and subconciously hugged him. Didn't she just talk to Tomoyo about twenty minutes ago? How could Syaoran get here so fast? When she let go of him she noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a hand on each of his arms.

"Nothing, I'm just sick." Syaoran fake smiled.

"You want to come in? I can take care of you."

"No, I just dropped by to give you the imformation about the disc. So you're prepared or whatever."

Sakura took the envelope and watched as Syaoran started to walk back to his motorcycle. She bit her lip as he made it to the sidewalk

"Wait!" She yelled and ran half way to him. "Can I come? Just to visit."

He turned around and smiled, motioning for her to come along. Sakura smiled and ran, getting on the back of the motorcycle. Once her grip on Syaoran was sure he started to head back to his house. It took maybe ten minutes to get there, but Sakura hesitated when it came to letting Syaoran go.

"You came back!" Meiling yelled once she saw Sakura, hugging her tightly.

"Calm down, she's only visiting." Syaoran yawned as he sat on the couch.

"Get to bed, Syaoran. You have a fever." Ryu said as he came into the room.

"No way. We have a visitor." He frowned.

"Go to bed." Sakura said next, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey Sakura!" Ryu said. "Want to take Syaoran's place on this thing we've got? He can't go with how sick he is."

"Wait, where's Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"They left. Tomoyo's family is pissed that she's never around so Eriol went with her." Meiling explained as she headed into the kitchen. "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"But then it won't be the same. Everyone will be gone."

"But you're gone too. And Syaoran's moving."

"How are we all supposed to stay in contact? How will we go on freaky missions against Midori?"

"Midori's relocated." Syaoran cut in. "None of the Japan squads have him in the area, neither do the China quadrants. He has to be in America or France, whatever."

"But-"

"Sakura, did you expect to be part of this forever? We _kidnapped_ you." Syaoran said before heading upstairs.

Sakura was frozen in her spot as Meiling ran after him. Why did he have to be so mean to her? What did she expect? He was right. She ran out the door and got on one of the motorcycles, the key in the ignition. It was the one she stole from Midori a while back, so there couldn't be a problem, right? She could't go home, they'd look for her there. The wheel made a loud screeching noise as she made an ubrupt U turn, heading in the other direction and passing the house she just came from.

Sakura never stopped. She kept going until finally the gas gage read empty. At the gas station she filled it all the way and sat there for maybe half an hour. She didn't know anyone who lived all the way out here but knew where to go, that was another hour on the bike. Sakura lifted the seat and took out the helmet, putting it on over her head. She pulled away from the gas station and continued to the one place she could think of.

---

An hour and ten minutes later Sakura was standing in front of the beach cottage and private beach. Her dad had left her this place when he died, a subject that made Sakura refuse to come here. She made her way inside. The whole place still looked the same. There wasn't even a bit of dust after almost five years. But that was only because each month a cleaning crew came and cleaned. The pictures on the wall reminded her of the days where her whole family was together. She went to her old room when they stayed there. It was still stocked with clothing that was once to big for her, but now would probably fit.

_'Mother.' _she thought as her fingers stroked a picture of her mom and her.

She continued through the cottage until she reached the back door, leading the garden path that also lead to the beach. Though she owned this beach it wasn't fully hers until her birthday, which was only another week away. Sakura took off her shoes and socks before walking on the warm sand to the water. Even the water was warmed by the bright sun.

Music came to her ears and she looked in the direction it came from. On top of the tall rounded rocks just thirty feet from her sat a young looking boy. She walked over and soon noticed that the music was actually him singing.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Ta-daa!!! I'd give you a preview but that would ruin the secret of WHO THE HELL THIS GUY IS!! review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 10**

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the strange boy.

He turned his gaze from the ocean to her, shock showing in his somewhat visible eyes. He was gorgeous. Black hair covering most of his deep blue eyes and a slim figure. He wore a tight white tank top and black skinny jeans. A total scene kid. After the shock wore off he smiled, hopping off the rock he was sitting on. He was tall too.

"I'm Devon, who are you?" He asked in return.

"Sakura. And I believe that you're trespassing." She raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that mean that you are too trespassing?"

"No. I own the place."

"Well then, do you mind if I stay a while longer? This place is always deserted and I like it."

"You can stay a while." Sakura said, pausing and giving an unsure look. "That is, if you'll let me talk to you. I need to vent."

"I don't mind." Devon smiled again.

The two sat in the sand next to the rock. Sakura wrapped her sweatshirt around her and started to talk as the waves crashed.

"I was kidnapped on my way home from school." She said. "Some gang I've never heard of until then. Soon enough I became friends with a few, and helped them out and stuff, right? Then I found out my dad was a spy or whatever. So I was upset. Then I kissed the guy who kidnapped me. I was shot at and everything and I still ended up liking the guy. Then my ex or however way you want to put it, he showed up and pretty much beat me.

"I woke up in the hospital after a few days. That was when I knew I couldn't stay with them any longer." Sakura paused as a single tear came down her cheek. "Home was terrible, even after only about an hour. I visited they guy who kidnapped me, and whoever stayed at the house. But then... I just came here to be alone. Just for a few days."

Devon leaned over to her and wiped away that stray tear, looking Sakura in the eyes with a smile. Something about him, it spoke to her. She smiled softly and nodded for no reason, standing from her seat.

"You know what?" She asked, looking to Devon. "The best days of my life were spent with those jerk kidnappers. When I leave here I'm going to go see Syaoran and the others."

"Is that his name? Syaoran?" Devon smiled, now standing next to her. "You like him, right?"

"Wha..." Sakura blushed, turning away. "I mean... That's his name but I don't think I like him the way you think."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Um...Hey. What was that song you were singing?"

"It's called Forever. I wrote it a few years ago, a tribute to my wife." Devon dimmed. "She died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"This may be stupid but...Can you sing it for me?"

Devon nodded before singing, the words stealing Sakura away.

"I never thought of a single way  
That this could ever end  
Your smile's what keeps me awake  
Even on those mights I feel alone

Forever I will smile  
When I see your picture  
I'd never thought you'd be gone  
But now it's happening

I wish I could hear your voice  
When you tell me that you love me  
Forever isn't that long  
I'll see you soon

Forever I will wish you were hear  
Even when we fought  
I'd think that I may be, just here, waiting  
Forever..."

The song ended with a softer tone as Sakura smiled at Devon. She sat back down in the sand, burrying her feet in the cold of it. Devon jumped back onto the rock with a grunt and sat, staring out into the ocean horizon.

"Where do you live?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Why? You gonna stalk me?" Devon joked, until Sakura gave him a look. "Anywhere. I hate to choose one place."

"What, you homeless?"

"Nope. I just don't like it there."

"I see your point. I hate where I live. I really need to get a life."

"Well that's nice."

Sakura stood with the smallest bit of effort and walked away from Devon. It may have been a rude gesture but what she needed right now was alone time. But, Sakura couldn't stand to be alone after all the time she spent at that house with the others. She layed on her old bed silent half way through the night, awake and thinking. But for the last hour her thoughts played on one question; Why did she even leave? Even though it was nearly two in the morning she jumped from her bed and ran outside, slipping into her helmet.

Moments later she was on the motorcycle and speeding down the quiet rode. Sakura's heart took over her mind, causing her to do whatever was right. And for this moment, the right thing was to go back where she belonged; with Syaoran and the others.

---

Sakura grabbed the spare key to Syaoran's place from inside the mailbox and ran through the door. Nobody was anywhere downstairs, causing her to run up the marble steps. She barged into Syaoran's room to an empty, unused bed. Letting her fingers stroke the sheets, Sakura smiled softly as a single tear spilled.

"I shouldn't of gotten my hopes up." She said softly to herself as she walked over to the connecting room; her room.

She left the connecting door wide open and layed down on her bed so that she could see into the room. Sadness took over her as she began to fall asleep, but a small smile stayed on her lips with her dreams. Something in Sakura's mind knew that he wouldn't of stayed around here much longer but all of her didn't want to believe it. If anything, she should of never left. At least, that's how she felt now.

---

"Come on, man." A somewhat familiar voice said from the hall, waking Sakura. "You come over and end up saying not a word until later. What's up?"

"Shut it Kyoshi, and why did you bring Tamaki with you?" Syaoran's voice came in, causing Sakura to sit up.

She recognized those names. It only ment that Syaoran was with those two guys from before, when she was kidnapped. She got out of her bed silently and closed the joining door just in time as the three went into his room.

"Tamaki's a stalker." Kyoshi said with an obvious scowl.

"Am not. You dragged me along to see what was wrong with Syaoran." Tamaki said quite loudly.

"Will you both just shut up? Listening to you two ramble gives me a headache." Syaoran said.

The two felt silent and Sakura took the chance to slip silently into the room, a sight of three topless men sitting in front of her. Leaning against the door frame she gave the smallest laugh, only noticed by the one guy she had come to know. Syaoran's head turned and in a second he jumped over the bed and hugged her.

* * *

**You love it! You know you do. Review and I'll update... but be nice. Love ya! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 11**

"Syaoran, I can't breath." Sakura joked after only a second.

"Wait a second. Why are you here?" Syaoran asked, holding her at arms length.

"I need a reason? You never exactly said I could leave."

While she was saying that she hugged him, smiling. She was trying to not get in trouble and she also just wanted to hug him. A glance at the clock told her that it was a little pass noon. He held her at arms length and gave her a serious look. She bit her lip and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Sakura, it's not working." He said, the exact words she didn't want to hear.

"Okay fine." She said pulling away. "I'm here because I had to go home and see what my stupid life was like and then I came here and then.. Ugh, I hate you. I talked to some trespassing stranger about it too."

A chuckle from behind Syaoran caught the attention of the two. Tamaki was cracking up, mostly from the trespassing stranger part. Syaoran hit him over the head with a glare and pushed Sakura into her room, closing the door behind them so that they were alone. They stood in the middle of the room, complete silence devouring them.

"You do remember that I'm moving, right?" Syaoran asked Sakura after a second.

"Yeah." She half lied, knowing but wanting to forget.

"And that means you can't stay hear. I'll be really far away."

"It can't be that far..."

"Yeah, China isn't far." He said sarcastically.

"So it is far."

Sakura's eyes were watery now and her voice was quiet. She sank down to her bed, sitting silently and gripping the sheets. Syaoran sat down next to her and held her hand to comfort her. She felt a soft sqeeze and scooted just an inch closer, placing their hands in her lap.

"Come on, princess. You have a great life. I just came in and ruined it." He smiled.

"I hate you call me that." She frowned. "Calling me a princess implies that I have a prince and a kingdom."

"Don't you? I've seen you're house. Why wouldn't you have a boyfriend?"

"What do you think? I have a hard time just getting by in school without a boyfriend to distract me."

"...Oh. Then I guess I can't call you princess anymore."

Syaoran's thumb rubbed the back of Sakura's hand as they sat in silence. Sakura felt a little sad at first but soon broke the silence.

"So...When are you going to move?" She asked.

"This place is going to be empty by tomorrow." Syaoran replied.

"Oh... Can I ask you something though?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Can I come with you? I mean, My brother's married and stuff so I live alone and all. My cousin moved away while I was hear and my friends were just people I knew by name, not real friends or anything."

"Calm down, Sakura." Syaoran laugh, Sakura having been talking really fast near the end. "Wait here for a second."

He stood and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Sakura heard muffled voices and soon after Syaoran was back in her room, the door open and the room empty. She knew then that he had sent them home or at least down stairs.

"You know what you'd be doing moving with me, right?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"How different could it be from when I was staying here?" She asked in reply as she stood.

"You would be in a more dangerous position. All the time we go on missions or have a war. Bets are you'll get hurt."

"So? I could take it." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You might die."

"I doubt it."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran when he laughed at her. He walked closer to her -now only a few inches apart- and mirrored her position. She frowned and pushed him playfully. He did the same, causing them both to laugh. They got along so well for a kidnapper and the victom, and both knew that for sure.

---

Twenty minutes, that's how long it has been since Sakura asked Syaoran her question. They were sitting downstairs on the couch watching tv.

"So do I get to come?" Sakura asked once a comercial came on.

"I don't think that I can let you." Syaoran replied, turning to her. "You'll get hurt for sure."

"But-" She started but was cut off by the doorbell.

With a sigh she got up and answered, even though Syaoran started to stand. A crew of five men stood there and she let them in, seeing the moving truck in long driveway to the left of the garden. She sat back down on the couch.

"Why do you think so low of me?" She asked Syaoran. "I don't have to go everytime you have something."

"No matter what we're doing you'll be in danger. I can't let that happen."

"Why because I'm a girl?" She asked loudly

"No." He said as she scowled.

"If it's not because I'm a girl then why can't I go?" She yelled now, the movers being just upstairs.

"Just because!"

"Because I'm not good enough? Because you never thought of me as a friend? Because I'm to much of a princess for you? Why!"

"Because I-"

"What? Because you what?"

"Because I like you." Syaoran said quietly and hugged the now shocked Sakura. "Because I can't let that happen to you. I care about you, Sakura. I was going to tell you but you were going home. I thought that maybe you'd forget when you left and make it easier on me but you came back. Then I thought that if I made you hate me then you'll leave. Bu you still came back, Sakura, and now I can't just let you slip thorugh my fingers. But then I can't let you get hurt either."

* * *

**That's chapter 11 and the next chapter will be the last! No worries, there will be a sequel, but after a while. you will hate me and love me at the same time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura's Fire**

**Chapter 12**

**3 1/2 HOURS...**

Sakura hated being alone in her room, in a silent house. The phone always rang but it was always Touya or her friend, so she refused to answer it. Today Syaoran was leaving for who knows how long. His flight was leaving in a little over three hours. Sakura rolled over onto her stomach, suffocating herself with her pillow, unsuccessfully killing herself. She rolled over again, reaching to her bedside table and turning on the stereo. After hearing only the beginning of Avril Lavigne singing When Your Gone she turned it off again. With a loud groan she stood, heading out her bedroom door and wandering downstairs.

**3 HOURS...**

Sakura clicked through the television channels for the millionth time, only thinking about what Syaoran had told her yesterday. He told her that he cared about her and liked her, but did he love her? She didn't know what he meant. He still wouldn't let her go with him, but she needed to know. She finally turned off the tv and headed out the front door and down the street.

**15 minutes later...**

"Can I get a ride?" Sakura asked Touya once he answered the door. "I need to get to the airport."

"Yeah, where are you going?" He said, looking down at the suitcases in her hands along with a ticket.

"China."

Sakura pre-packed, just in case Syaoran changed his mind. She also got a ticket, in case he didn't.

"Why so far?" Her brother asked as they reached the parking lot of the airport.

"I'm moving." She said truthfully. "I have something I need to do."

Before Touya could say anything Sakura bailed out of the car and started through security. Defeated, Touya pulled away. He couldn't exactly go in there and steal her. It would look like a kidnapping. That, and he knew that his sister was responsible enough to make her own choices. A large envelope on his passenger seat caught his eye. He grabbed it and saw Sakura's name written on it. Curiosity got the best of the older brother and he opened it, having to pull over due to the contents of the envolope.

_Agent 503, Fujitaka Kinomoto  
Deceased  
1 daughter, 1 son  
Location: Tokyo_

He couldn't read on as it had their addresses and personal information. Touya tosses the envelope to the side, the contents spilling out. A written note landed closest to him, his sister's writing on the page.

_'Touya,'_ it read. _'Dad was an agent, but before we were here, and before mom. Don't get upset. I was kidnapped that day I disapeered but hey all became my friends and I chose to stay. In the envelope has all the information you need to know. Watch out for anyone named Midori. He nearly killed me, but Syaroan and Tomoyo and the others who kidnapped me saved me. Tama almost killed me for sure, but don't get to mad at him. I am going to China because here in Japan, I can't live. My friends are liars and I live alone. Don't you see what's wrong with that? All my real friends are gone, so I'm following them. I love you Touya, I'll call and visit, and if Kaho hasn't told you already, she's pregnant! Congrats._

_-Sakura'_

He smiled, as if Sakura could see him now. There was no doubt in Touya's mind that his little sister had found someone special. He pulled away from the side of the rode and drove home. He had to go and talk to his wife about there new baby.

---

Sakura got through security and headed to her gate. Syaoran wasn't in sight, but the flight didn't leave for almost an hour. She sat in silence, staring down at the ground. Occasionally she looked up and finally after half an hour she checked in. Kids and there parents passed by her. Buisness men and regular travelers also passed, but still no Syaoran. She was about to fall asleep out of boredom until a noisy family came and sat across from her. She leaned against the wall next to her and sighed, closing her eyes, but not to fall asleep. A shadow standing in front of her after a few minutes caused her to look up, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked in pure shock as the tears spilled over.

"What did you expect? I'm going with you." She replied, hugging him. "I care about you."

* * *

**That was the last chapter! Woop! Sequel! Look for it.**


End file.
